Test arrangements for damping apparatuses designed to dampen the pivoting of a motor vehicle lift gate about a pivot axis are used to test the function of said damping apparatuses. A damping apparatus to be tested is connected to the lift gate in such manner that the lift gate is damped when executing a pivoting motion about the pivot axis. The functional capability of the damping apparatus is tested in this way.
A test system for simulating an air spring for a pivoting tailgate of a motor vehicle is described in CN 101 685 041 B. The test system makes it possible to simulate the function of the air spring and the tailgate in conditions as close as possible to real life practice. In particular, a planned installation position and weight of the tailgate are simulated.